ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Map of Infinity (Episode)
Map of Infinity is the eleventh episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Aggregor has absorbed the five aliens and has become Ultimate Aggregor. Ben fights Ultimate Aggregor in sheer rage as Humongousaur, with Ben gaining the upper hand. Ben attempts to finish off Aggregor, but Gwen backs him off and Aggregor fights off Ben and battles Gwen, and all the others. Ben wakes up from the fight and sees Azmuth. After a discussion, Azmuth reveals he knows where Aggregor is at, and says the entire universe will be at his mercy with his newly acquired powers and abilities. At Galvan Mark II, Azmuth brings Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Max and shows them the Map of Infinity. The Map can allow anyone to travel anywhere the possessor wishes in the entire universe, and Paradox divided the Map into four pieces. Aggregor intends to collect the pieces with the map pieces and attempts to create something. Aggregor's electrical attack has attacked Max's nervous system, and he is forced to leave the battle. Ben and the others go to chase Aggregor on the planet Mykdl'dy. The planet is half fire, half ice. They arrive in the planet and look for the temple containing the Map piece. Big Chill's species are at the temple and Gwen tries to talk with them. Ben becomes Big Chill to negotiate with the Necrofriggians and battles them. But when Ben transformed, he lost his Plumber suit and if he would change back, he would die in the atmosphere. Ben becomes Echo Echo and then becomes Ultimate Echo Echo. They enter the temple, as the Necrofriggians leave them alone, as their leader states that without a guide, they will be unable to evade the traps that lay within the temple. Back with the group, they accidentally step in a trap and are crushed by a giant spiked hammer. They had survived, but Kevin's suit is torn, but the stone he had absorbed would allow him to survive. They continue on, and stumble on to another trap, causing Gwen and Kevin to stumble upon a type of liquid, presumably acid or methane gas. They survive again and meet a two-headed dragon. They defeat it and hurry on to the Map piece. Ben sets off another trap, causing poisonous darts to fly upon them, and they protect themselves with Gwen's pink-and-magenta glowing energy shield. They stumble upon a gate, where Kevin and Four Arms lift it as Gwen enters, but not before noticing being struck by a dart and faints. Aggregor arrives and reveals he let Ben and his friends go through the traps and takes the Map piece. Ben manages to get out of the temple and back on to the ship as Cannonbolt, but changes back and gets a sunburn on half of his face. As they thought it was over, Ben is still ready to make Aggregor pay and hopefully retrieve the remaining three Map pieces before he does. Major events * Aggregor searches the first part of the Map of Infinity. * Ben transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo for the first time. * Ben meets the Necrofriggians. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max *Azmuth *Paradox *Necrofriggian Villains *Aggregor *Elemental Nephilims Aliens used *Humongousaur *Big Chill *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Fourarms *Cannonbolt Quotes *Kevin: Wouldn't your name be Ultimate echo ultimate echo? *Fourarms: AGGREGOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!!!!!!!! *Ben: This is a plumber suit,﻿ right? I﻿ was hoping that my butt crack wasn't showing! *Burn!! *Gwen: Not now, Kevin *Kevin: Oh c'mon that was classic! (imitates Azmuth) "Likely not ever!" Hahhahaha! Trivia *This is the second time Grandpa Max is majorly hurt. The first was in 'The Alliance' when Joey knocks him out and was sent to the hospital. *The darts that the trap in the temple was shooting are similar to the spikes on Argit, Porcupine and Pierce but instead of making people fall asleep, they poison people. *This is the second time someone has Ben go through all the traps first so the enemy can get the item easier, the first time was when Simian had Ben break into the moon control tower for him. *Other than it being the most important thing in the universe, Ben thinks the "Map of Infinity" makes a cool screensaver. *Ben does not like his butt crack showing. *When Gwen is quoting "Welcome to the Twilight Zone", this is a reference to The Twilight Zone series. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Two Part Episode